


A Certain Grimm Situation

by SquizyBanana76



Category: RWBY, Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun
Genre: Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Crossover, F/F, Gen, Misaka is less powerfull, Not Beta Read, R.I.P. Shirai, Uiharu is more powerfull, don't know yet, esper powers are semblances, might not have the fall, slight shipping of Misaka x Saten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquizyBanana76/pseuds/SquizyBanana76
Summary: It isn't easy to lead a team without a semblance.it isn't easy fighting with a defective aura.It isn't easy making friends while on a pedestal.It isn't easy to see the person you fell head over heels for liking someone else.Nobody said being a huntress was easy, but never had they thought they had to deal with this.Follow Saten, Uiharu, Misaka and Shirai as the forth and final team at beacon: team SUMS. This story follows the major plot points from RWBY while adding in the minor plot points from A Certain Scientific Railgun.
Relationships: Misaka Mikoto/Saten Ruiko
Comments: 23
Kudos: 18





	1. First day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this idea for a bit, decided to make it. I haven't seen a lot of A Certain Magical Index, so influence from that series will be at a minimal. Also I didn't really know which names to use so I used the names they are most often referred to in the series. Enjoy :)

The flight from Tomia to Vale was surprisingly long. Even though Uiharu’s town was located relatively close to the continent of Sanus, the flight still took about 6 hours. Add to that the hour it took to get to the closest intercontinental airfield and the long goodbyes to her parents and her mentor Konori beforehand, and you can start to see why she was tired. 

The jetlag wasn’t helping. It had been 10 Am when she had set off from home, and after 7 hours of travel it was only 12am local time. That wasn’t to say that Uiharu didn’t usually spend her days in the repair shop until the late hours, but she usually didn’t wake at 7 in the morning. She had tried to sleep, but with the rocking of the ship and the excitement of finally becoming a huntress where too much to get much.

Now she was finally here. Beacon. The excitement was probably enough to keep her awake until they got to their rooms, and then she would crash and probably sleep up until initiation had already started.

Checking her flower band one last time, Uiharu grabbed her suitcases and walked out of the airship. She had a bit of trouble carrying her Kokushibyō alongside all her other stuff, so she activated one of the bots, removed the gun, and had it follow her with the other 3 and the control suit. 

She hadn’t even gotten the chance to set a foot outside of the arrival area when another ship landed. This ship was much more refined and modern looking than any she had seen herself. _Must be an Atlesian airship_ She thought. The ship in and of itself wasn’t much bigger than the one she had arrived on, but the main difference was that it had a family crest on it. That ment that it was a private ship. Upperclass Atlesians were a bit of a worry for Uiharu.

ジョーブレーカー

Shirai was mildly annoyed. Shure, she liked that her parents were seeing her off and getting a first hand look at the school where she would be spending the next 4 years. But did they _have_ to come along on her first day? And did they _have_ to bring the family airship?

She clearly thought not. The last thing she wanted people to think was that she was some kind of uptight Atlesian rich girl. She would admit that the Atlesian upper class had rubbed off her a bit, but she tried to keep that to a minimum. Arriving via private airship definitely did not help convey that message.

She had voiced these concerns with her parents. And while they did care a lot for their daughter, they fit a lot better into the whole ‘Atlesian upper class’ image. That meant that they compromised. They would take the family airship, but wouldn’t bring along their butler to help with the moving in. It was the best for both, as the airship clearly resembled the Kuroko family and the butler would scream rich girl a lot more than a family crest.

As she got her suitcases and stepped off the airship she noticed a girl from around her age basically oogeling and sneering at their ship at the same time. Shirai had no idea that those two emotions could be on display at the same time. The girl had a 4 legged robot walking next to her with two cases stacked on top of it. It looked quite advanced, but they were black. And if she had seen them before, Shirai couldn’t remember them for the life of her. She concluded that they must have been built by the girl herself.

As Shirai was about to walk up to the girl to start some small talk her father suddenly hugged her from behind. He was able to hold on for a whole second before Shirai teleported out of his grasp to give him a proper goodbye hug. After also giving her mom a hug and saying her goodbyes, she turned around to find that the girl was long gone by now.

_Oh well… we’ll probably cross paths again soon enough._

決定打

As Uiharu made her way over to the arena for the opening speech she noticed a few things. Beacon was green, like, there were plants and trees everywhere. Which was a nice constant from home. Faunus were only given dirty looks, they weren't beat up. At least, not yet. And most importantly, the loud explosion. By the sounds of it it was a fire dust explosion. Making her way over to where the sound came from she barely noticed a girl dressed in red with black hair walking away alongside a boy dressed in some armor over casual clothes with blond hair. As she was about to walk back towards the arena she noticed the girl reach for something behind her back. Before it unfolded into a _massive scythe_ . It’s blade was probably a meter long and the handle 2, and if she really looked she could see the vague shape of a sniper rifle inside of the handle. _Friend goal number one: Scythe girl._ She thought as she quickly made her way back towards the arena. She didn’t want to add more reasons to why people could hate her. 

As she entered the arena she immediately noticed how crowded the area seemed. It was logical that all their seniors would be attending, but it looked like there were about 35 new students. And with only 16 places per year that did not bode well.

After a few minutes professor Ozpin started his speech.

“I’ll.. keep this brief” he began. “You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and to acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you. And all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step.” As professor Ozpin stepped away, professor goodwitch continued. “You will gather at the barn tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You’re dismissed.”

“That was brief indeed,” Uiharu said to no one in particular. 

“You can say that again”

黒死病

To say that Saten was slightly worried at the sentence of “knowledge can only carry you so far” was a huge understatement. The whole reason she even graduated from Signal was because of her theoretical knowledge. Well, that and her marksmanship. Saten barely registered that they had to gather at the barn, lost in thought until someone next to her spoke up.

“That was brief indeed.” the girl next to her said. The girl in question was on the shorter side, maybe even a foot shorter than Saten herself. Though Saten was often considered quite tall. She had black hair and blue eyes, with fair skin and a cute flower band on her head. The summer dress the girl was wearing didn’t seem to be for battle and she didn’t seem to be carrying any weapons. But Saten knew that some people had already gotten to their locker. 

“So, to the barn guess?” Saten suggested, which was answered by a quick nod and a smile.

“My name is Uiharu,” the girl replied.

“Saten, nice to meet you.”

As the pair made their way out of the arena, a robot carrying two suitcases suddenly started following them. Which, to be frank, quite startled Saten. Uiharu only seemed amused at Satan's response.

“Saten, meet one of my Kokushibyō.” She said while patting on one of the suitcases. 

Saten gave her a questioning look. “koshubiwha?” 

“Kokushibyō” Uiharu corrected, “It's Mistrailian for black death, I actually have 4, the other three and this one’s gun are in this case.” she sat while pointing to previously patted case. “In combat I need to be wearing the control suit that's inside the other case. But right now it just follows me around unless I tell it to wait somewhere.” The girl shrugged.

Uiharu was quite proud of her scurriers. She had been working on them in her free time for quite some time now, but sadly had only been able to test them against grimm twice. 

“Mistralian huh? Why go to Beacon then?” Saten questioned.

“That's kind of personal, sorry” Uiharu said while looking away. The slightly distant look in Uiharu’s eyes was enough for Saten to conclude that Uiharu didn’t have the best memories from home and decided to drop the subject.

They walked the rest of the way to the barn in comfortable silence. Saten dropped her rifle and bat in her locker on the way towards the barn. She might not have been the best at fighting but she was able to build a decent semi-automatic sniper with an M4 base and an extended barrel. Uiharu had a bit more trouble fitting her Kokushibyō and the suit inside her locker so she decided to only leave her suit in her locker. She would most likely take all her bots to her room once she got the key.

Once they reached the barn they were both handed a sleeping bag by some of the professors and told to find a spot on the ground. They could use the rest of the afternoon and evening meeting the other students and making final adjustments to their weapons. UIharu had already adjusted hers after the last test so instead she decided to try and find the scythe girl. 

It took her only about 3 minutes to find the girl on her sleeping bag, writing in a journal. When she noticed her she realized a few more things. The girl looked really joung and she too seemed a bit uncomfortable because of the amount of people. But most importantly, there was a free spot next to the girl.

“Excuse me,” Uiharu asked, “Is this spot free?”

The girl looked up from her journal before replying with a short ‘shure’. As Uiharu put her sleeping bag down the girl continued to write, no, sketch, in her journal. It was quite a good sketch of a dog, most likely a corgi, wielding a scythe.

“Your dog?” Uiharu asked, when she had settled on her bag. She had never been very good at that but something the other was doing was usually a good starting point.

“Yeah, his name is Zwei. I still don’t know why dad named him that but is supposed to be a reference to a Tv show or something” The girl chuckled. “I’m Ruby by the way”

“Uiharu.”

They spent the next few seconds in uncomfortable silence, neither girl really knowing what to say. Finally it was Uiharu who spoke up again.

“I saw your scythe, how’d you make it?” she asked.

“Oh” Ruby perked up, “I’m glad you asked, most people don’t really care.” She closed her journal and sat up straight. “I was trained by my uncle Qrow, both at signal and at home from time to time. I kinda looked up to him, still do to be honest, and because he uses a scythe I asked if he could train me to use one. I used this old training scythe for a while, but it was balanced quite badly and I wasn't really comfortable with the curve. So, I made the first initiation of Crescent Rose. It was basically just a normal scythe but specd to how I liked it. I started to tinker with it a lot because my uncle recommended finding a way to collapse it. Carrying a massive scythe everywhere might make passing through doors and stuff a bit difficult.” Ruby chuckled “So, initiation 2 was a collapsable version, with the extra ability to also unfold even further into a war scythe. The sniper was my idea. Uncle Qrow did have his shotguns on his scythe but they were more for shooting a ‘hooked’ opponent. I really wanted to have some range, so I added a Barrett M-82 anti-material rifle to the handle. And that is basically how we end up at the Crescent Rose I have now.” Ruby finished with a smile. The girl really seemed to love her weapon by how she practically beamed while talking about it. 

“So, what’s your weapon?” she asked after adjusting her position.

“Well, I have my Kokushibyō. 4 bots, droids, walking drones. Whatever you wanna call them. They are basically a platform with a weapon that walks on 4 legs. I have 2 with plasma guns, one with a grenade launcher and one with a minigun. I could have made one with a railgun too but they use way too much electrical dust for a shot. Like, I built a prototype railgun and it used 2 whole cartridges of dust for a single shot. With optimisation I think I might be able to take it down to a single cartridge but considering each bot runs off only 3 cartridges it would drain them too quickly. In that way plasma guns are just more effective. The dust is quite ex-” 

“Wait Wait Wait” Ruby interjected wide eyed., “You managed to build both a _working_ plasma gun _and_ a rail gun!? Two of the most _sci-fi_ weapons out there and two things Atlesian scientists have been working on for _years_ . And you say it like it's _nothing_?” she said while throwing up her hands. “You must be good.”

“Yea, well” Uiharu blushed. “It's just that I had a lot of free time on my hands. And it's not too complex. Both weapons were already conceptualized, I just built them. Once I know how something is supposed to work it isn’t to hard for me to make it a reality” 

Ruby flopped back on her sleeping back, raising her right hand. “Yay to us nerds” She chuckled before dropping her hand on her face. 

スカイシュリーダー

The one thing Misaka wanted at Beacon was freedom. Freedom from all of the kids at Signal who basically worshiped or hated her for her fighting ability and her semblance. Yes, she might be slightly gifted, but she worked hard for it. The main downside of this worshipping was that she didn’t have real friends. Everybody would try to befriend her, but they didn’t want to befriend Misaka, they wanted to befriend the Ace of Signal. And that annoyed her to the point of zapping people with her semblance if they approached her. Then, during her second year people started to think that she thought that she was better than the rest. That basically ended the constant stream of people trying to befriend her, but it left her in no better position. Beacon was her chance to start over and make some real friends for once. Not the fakes who wanted her for her status. She had decided to try and reel in her natural tendency to show off by a lot and had decided to only use her trademark Railgun for when it was absolutely necessary. But of course someone had to approach her before the first day was even over.

“Hey there~” Some typical bully popular guy said in a slightly lower than necessary tone. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing some kind of post medieval armor with a large bird across his chest.

“Yes?” Misaka answered shortly, not looking at the guy while he continued to talk. She was already dreading the ensuing conversation. 

“What’s a fine girl like you doing here?” He said. “You know that we’re going to get dirty right?” He asked while raising his eyebrows.

“Aw, lost your tongue?” He said when Misaka ignored him once more. 

_That’s it_ She thought. Suffice to say, the boy did not see the massive shock coming and therefore hadn’t raised his aura in time to block said shock. Misaka just hoped that that was enough to dissuade him from trying that again. 

When she finally returned to her sleeping bag she noticed that her neighbour had pulled out her guitar and was playing a calm song. The girl was quite tall, even taller than Misaka herself. She had long black hair and green eyes. She had already put on her pajamas. Misaka vaguely remembered the girl from Signal. As far as she knew she was quite good at sniping, but other than that she couldn't remember much about her.

“Hey,” Misaka said while she sat down on her own sleeping bag. “Whatcha playin?”

“Oh, nothing” the girl said as she stopped to talk. “It’s just a little chord song I came up with to calm me down.I’m kinda stressed because I don’t even know if I will make it through initiation.” she said.

“How so?” Misaka asked. When the girl finally looked up she saw a flash of recognition and surprise in the girls eyes, she probably recognised her as the ace.

“I just barely graduated Signal'' the girl said as she looked away. 

_Yep, she definitely recognized me._

“I only reached the required average score for graduation because of the extra fighting tactics extracurricular exam I did. I’ve always been terrible at fighting with blades and stuff. Still can’t properly wield a sword to this day.” She chuckled “I’m Saten by the way” the girl said while holding out her hand.

“Misaka.” Came the reply as she shook her hand.

“Yea,” The girl huffed. “I gathered. You weren’t exactly unknown at Signal”

Misaka let out a long groan while she flopped down on her bag

“Tell me about it. I honestly hate the title of ace. So what, I'm good at fighting? If you put your efforts into fighting instead of trying to ‘befriend’ me you’d be quite good too. You probably know me as the bitch with the reputation to zap people, and you would be correct. But I mostly did it because people wanted to befriend the ace, not Misaka Mikoto. After a while people got scared of me and left me alone. which basically left me in the same place, but instead of getting annoyed by strangers I got a bad reputation.” 

Misaka let out a sigh “I really hoped that no one at Beacon would recognize me, so I could make a fresh start. Most people here would have to be near or at my level to get in anyways so the whole ‘ace’ deal and its problems would no longer haunt me. But I guess I can forget it anyway... I’ll stop ranting now.” Misaka said as she looked back at Saten, who let out a huff. 

“I guess we’ll see. And if you really want a real friend I’m sure that you’ll find them here. It's like you said. Most people will be a lot closer to your skill. And someone else has already taken the title of the ‘best’ first year.” 

Misaka gave Saten a confused look. Shure, it was great that Saten thought she wouldn’t get that title again but who could be so good that they already had a title before initiation had even begun? 

“Pyrrha Nikos. Top of her class at sanctum, won the mistral regional tournaments 4 years in a row. Even got a deal at age 16 to advertise Pumpkin Petes, she’s on the front of every box. So yeah, I wouldn’t worry about getting a title here.” Saten said as she put away her guitar.

“Well, I guess I don’t then huh?” Misaka said as she got up to put on her pajamas. “I’m gonna get some sleep, it's gonna be a long day tomorrow.” 

Misaka was grateful for the fact that Saten was already asleep when she returned in her Gekota pajamas. She’d rather only have that conversation with her roommates, because she was sure nobody else was going to understand her passion for the frog-like figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the first chapter is a bit stiff because I had to hit a lot of plot points from RWBY. Also, it's most likely a bit longer than the average chapter as I wanted this out of the way.
> 
> Eat bananas  
> -76


	2. Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as the title states. Initiation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned this in the comments of last chapter but to clear up any confusion. I'm using the characters' family names as their first names because they barely use their real first names in ASSR. That means that their real first names become their family names...

“For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest.”

They were standing near the edge of a cliff overlooking said emerald forest. All first year contenders had an assigned pad they had to stand on, with all of them in a row facing the edge. Misaka had been awake for a few hours, wanting to get a little warm up for initiation. That might not have been a good idea because she felt a bit tired already. Maybe if she could have some coffee like professor Ozpin was having, she would have her reflexes back. Though if there were any grimm in the forest the adrenaline alone would be enough to wake her. 

“Now,” Professor goodwitch said. “I’m sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today.” 

“These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon” professor Ozpin continued. “So it is in your best interest to be paired up with someone who you can work well with”

_Well, out of everyone here I only know two. One of which I’d rather kill than team up with._

“That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years.”

_Welp._

“See I told you.” Someone said in the distance

“After you’ve partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die.”

_Very reassuring Mr. Ozpin._

“You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?”

“Eh, um, yeah. Eh, sir?” a scrawny blond tried to ask.

“Good,” professor Ozpin gave him no mind. “Take your positions.” 

_Okay. So, find a teammate, get relic, return to clif. Simple._ Misaka thought as she took a running stance. 

“Eh sir, I’ve got an... um, question.” Misaka heard the boy try again just before she was launched some 50 meters into the sky. Grabbing both her swords she prepared for the inevitable confrontation with the trees. Spotting a big one she threw both towards it hard, impaling the tree with both. Forcing her semblance to guide electricity through her body in a familiar manner, she turned herself into a strong electromagnet. Then by pulling on her swords through her magnetism, she safely made it to the ground. After which she walked back around the tree to the side with her swords and used her electrically induced magnetism again to retrieve her swords. 

_Alright, now to find north._

Grabbing a needle and using her magnetism once more, she stroked it a few times to make it magnetic, before finding a leaf and putting the needle, on the leaf, in a puddle. After a few seconds of slow turning the needle stopped, pointing both north and south. Knowing the cliff was somewhere south, she ran the opposite direction.

It wasn’t long before Misaka stumbled into some grimm. 3 beowulf and an ursa to be exact. The beowulf would be easy enough to deal with, but the ursa was the problem here. Deciding to take down the easy targets first, Misaka went for the beowulf closest to her. Dodging the slash of its claws, Misaka slid under the grimm and pushed her sword into its soft underbelly. Rolling out of the way she then used her other sword to strike the gimm in the back before beheading it. The grim hadn’t even started to evaporate before Misaka was on the next grimm. This time throwing her sword over the grimm before using her magnetism to strike it in the back, knocking it over and giving misaka the opportunity to behead this one as well.

Having to dodge a few swipes of the ursa she made her way over to the last beowulf. This one was a bit more difficult as she had to dodge the ursa too. When the ursa swiped for her once more she jumped up, then used its head as a launching platform to get to the beowulf and stuck both swords into its back. Channeling a lot of her semblance through her iron swords she easily electrocuted the last of the beowulf. It let out a loud roar before turning to dust too.

Now she had to deal with the ursa. The biggest problem with them was that it had so much armour on their back that her swords were basically useless, unless she used them to block attacks or if she could reach its underbelly. Deciding that hand to hand would be the better approach she holsterd her blades and got into a fighting stance. Blocking every swipe with her hands and sending massive amounts of electricity through them. But even though the ursa was visibly struggling against each shock, they didn’t kill it. There also wasn’t enough time to reach into her pockets for a coin to railgun the beast as that would give it enough time to swipe at her. 

Before she could even come up with another plan, the ursa suddenly flew a few meters away, landing on its back. Not questioning her stroke of luck she quickly grabbed her swords, plunged them into the belly of the beast and electrocuted it too. 

Taking a few seconds to catch her breath, she wondered what had caused the ursa to be knocked over like that. But before she could even come up with a single explanation, she heard the bushes to the right of her rustling. She grabbed her swords again and got ready to fight but before she could even see what was coming she heard a familiar voice.

“Misaka, are you okay?!” Saten yelled as she ran out of the bushes. She was wearing a mostly black outfit consisting of black and blue body armour with pockets for multiple magazines, black camo pants and a black hood with blue accents. She was wielding a modified M4 with an extended barrel, a suppressor on its end and a large scope on top. It too was black with blue accents. On her back she also seemed to be carrying a white and blue bat, and on her side she had a smaller pistol. It too had a small suppressor mounted on it. All in all it was quite clearly a stealth sniper setup.

“Yeah….I’m fine ….. Where you.. the one that… knocked over that .. .ursa?” Misaka asked while taking deep breaths, placing her hands on her knees to support her upper body. With the adrenaline finally dieng down she could feel how tired she really was. She should really have slept some more and done a shorter warmup.

“Yeah, I was. I heard some beowulf roar and when I looked you were basically pinned down by that ursa major” Saten said as she put her gun back on her back. 

Misaka gave her a confused look. “Ursa major? There are more types of ursa?” 

Now Saten gave Misaka a confused look. “Uhm, yeah.. You have the normal ursa and the ursa major, the normal ursa is a bit smaller and has a lot less spikes and armor. I’m surprised that for someone who wanted to become a huntress you didn’t take the introductory to grimm optional. What did you choose?” 

“Advanced semblance use, it's how I learned to control magnetism by channeling electricity in a certain way.” Misaka said as she straightened and started walking again, Saten quickly followed.

“Those suppressors are quite good, I didn't hear you fire.. Like, at all.” Misaka said after they had walked a considerate distance in silence. 

“Thanks,” Saten replied “I had them made by someone from Mistral. They were surprisingly cheap excluding the shipping. Only about 5000 lien. Most suppressors at that price range dont even dampen the sound half as good as these.” 

“Only 5000 huh,” Misaka chuckled “That's cheap indeed. Where did you get 'em exactly? I kinda need some kind of gun but I never really knew what to get or it was too expensive for me. Maybe I can get something there.” She said as she pushed away another branch. Making sure not to slap Saten in the face when it swung back.

“Don’t think so. Judgement weaponry is mostly a local weapons repair and parts shop, though they do ship stuff from time to time. If you want a full weapon I would personally recommend Anti-skill Armory. It’s Mistralien too, but it’s big enough for a company that they have a shop here in Vale. They have Atlas military quality weapons for about two thirds their price. We could stop by one next weekend or something if we’re all settled.”

“We’ll see,” Misaka said as they entered a clearing. A bit further to their right were some ruins with what looked like a circle of pedestals. It seemed to be their destination. As they walked up to the ruins they soon saw that there were things standing upon the pedestals. Chess pieces. All pedestals still had a piece on them so it looked like they were the first to arrive. 

“So,” Misaka said “Which one do we ta-

She was cut off by a loud screech from the forest, followed by different types of gunfire. They could clearly hear the mini gun and grenade launcher, but the final sound was something neither had ever heard before. It sounded more like a flare, but with a slight crackling added to it. And it fired quite rapidly, though not as fast as a normal gun with an automatic setting. Before they knew it someone was rushing out of the forest with a king taiju, as well as 4 bots, on their tail. Not a second later someone else teleported above said king taiju and impaled the black head with her spear, pinning the grimm to the ground and killing one half. Before Misaka could even react, Saten had shot the white head that was on its way to get the spear girl.

“You two okay?” she asked. 

“Yeah, thanks Saten” The person at the black head said. Judging by her voice she was female. She was wearing some kind of green camouflage armor suit that completely hid her identity. 

“So that’s the control suit huh?” Saten asked the girl as said girl took off her helmet. For some reason she seemed to be wearing a flower crown under the helmet. She and Saten also seemed to know each other already. 

“Yup, and these are all four of my Kokushibyō when they have their weapons. Also, this is my teammate Shirai.” The girl said before facing their teammate “Shirai, this is Saten. She’s nice.”

“It's nice to meet you, I'm Shirai Kuroko” Shirai said in a somewhat formal tone.

“Saten Ruiko. This is Misaka Mikoto.” Saten said while jabbing her thumb over her shoulder towards Misaka, who replied with a casual nod of the head.

“Never caught _your_ last name though,” Saten said to the girl.

“Its Kazari, Uiharu Kazari”

“Well,” Saten said, “Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, what pieces are we going to take?”

“I’d say the knight pieces, we’re supposed to be fighters after all.” Shirai said as she grabbed one of the black knight pieces.

“I don’t see why not” Saten said as she grabbed the other.

“So, back to the cliff I guess?” Misaka spoke up for the first time since their introduction.

“I guess so,” Uirahu said before she started walking back to the cliff, the others quickly following.

スキンピアサー

After walking a while they had stumbled upon a darker area of the forest. It all seemed fine until Shirai, who was walking a bit behind the rest of the group, was suddenly slammed violently by the claw of a death stalker.

It took them a few seconds to collect themselves before they started their attack. Almost immediately Misaka had reached for one of her coins, knowing they most likely couldn't take on the grimm without it at least doing major damage to their auras. They could probably even be killed if they messed up. But once her hand found the appropriate pocet, it was empty. 

_Shit_

Misaka really should have slept more, forgetting her coins was a pretty big mistake. No coins meant no railgun. She wouldn’t be railgunning her swords because the process heavily morphed the object and the sword would be rendered useless afterwards. 

Uiharu had already acted, raining gunfire on the grimm, but it seems to only be mildly inconvenienced by it. When Shirai tried to teleport above the grimm she was swatted away _again_ before she could even try to impale it. Misaka’s blades being completely useless and Saten not being able to get a clear shot because of the grimm’s claws, Saten decided to fall back a bit to come up with a plan. Shirai then decided to teleport her spear inside the grimm’s head, which did slow it down, but didn’t kill it. Shirai could apparently also teleport just objects. That gave her an idea.

“Does anyone have any large amount of fire dust?” She asked. To which Uiharu pointed at her grenade launcher.

“The launcher uses fire dust to launch rounds, if you want to use it we won't be able to use the launcher anymore.”

The plan should end up killing the death stalker, or at least weaken it so far that they didn’t need the launcher anymore. And the launcher did minimal damage anyways, as the grimm’s shield plates were quite adequate for absorbing said explosions. 

“Uiharu, Misaka! I need you two to make sure the claws won’t be in the way of my shot! Shirai, on 3, teleport the dust from the launcher to the middle of the head! Right in the middle of the lower area! Everyone got that?!” Saten asked.

After receiving three sounds of conformation, she told Misaka and Uiharu to make sure she could have a clean shot by attacking from the sides of the head. Therefore forcing the death stalker to use both claws to block the attacks.

“Uiharu, we need the launcher” Saten called out. Prompting Uiharu to send her Kokushibyō with the launcher over to Shirai. Once it reached her she began counting.

“1!” Shirai grabbed the cartridge as Saten reloaded her sniper rifle.

“2!” Both girls aimed for the top of the grimm’s head, right at the predetermined sport.

“3!” Saten called out, prompting Shirai to teleport the cartridge as Saten pulled the trigger. Gravity didn’t even have time to reach for the cartridge as it was pierced by one of the last of Saten’s incendiary rounds and it exploded in a violent ball of fire. Frying the grimm alive. 

The only sound that was heard for the next few seconds was Shirai’s spear falling out of the corpse of the grimm. The explosion had bent it in an almost 90 degree angle. Suffice to say, Shirai wasn’t using that spear again. Not in that state.

“Great,” She deadpanned after retrieving her spear.

“At least the death stalker is gone,” Saten tried, and failed, to cheer Shirai up.

Then uiharu walked up to Shirai and asked to see the spear for herself. 

“Shouldn’t be too difficult to repair. Just unbending and strengthening, it shouldn't take much longer than 15 minutes. I just hope they have the right equipment back at Beacon.”

Shirai considered the offer, but didn’t want to be a burden to her new teammate. “I can just go into the city and buy a new one. It's basically just a long rod so it shouldn't be too much trouble. “

“Literally taking a ship to the city would take as long as me repairing this one.” Uiharu countered.

“You sure you wouldn't mind?” Shirai asked just to be sure, while Saten and Misaka started to make their way to the cliff again.

“Nah,” Uiharu said as she started to follow the others “I wanna figure out what tools they have and how they work anyways. So I might as well repair your spear while I’m at it.”

“Alright then,” Shirai said as she too began to follow Saten and Misaka.

ジョーブレーカー

After all the teams got back they had to gather inside the arena again for the initiation wrap up. Most people here wouldn’t have made it through today but they were still advised to attend the presentation. Everyone who failed to get a relic but did make it out alive would get a piece of ‘official merchandise’ that said “I survived Beacon Initiation” with the logo of Beacon Academy as a background. Sort of like a participation trophy. Most did have to pay a lot to get here after all.

“Now that your initiation is complete.” professor Ozpin began. “We will be announcing the 4 new teams that will be attending Beacon this year. Those who weren’t able to retrieve a relic. I am sorry to tell you that this is where we will be parting ways later this evening. For those who did, congratulations on becoming one of the 64 students of Beacon.”

Only now did Saten realize how prestigious the academies actually were. 64 students per academy meant only 256 students active at once around all of Remnant. And she was about to become one of them. 

“Now, can I have the following students join me on the podium? Shirai Kuroko, Misaka Mikoto, Saten Ruiko and Uiharu Kazari.” When they were on the podium Ozpin continued “You were the first to return, you all collected the black knight pieces. From this day forward you will be known as team SUMS. You will be lead by, Saten Ruiko”

Saten didn’t know what to think. She barely registered one of her teammates guiding her down off the podium and the supportive hand on her shoulder when she sat down against the wall. The only thing Saten could think of was...

_why me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have a new team :) If you're wondering what the Japanese is, its the names of the weapons. Though most haven't been named and half haven't even been made...  
> I was expecting this chapter to be a lot shorter than chapter 1 but it seems that the average chapter length of my fics grows with 500 words for every fic. (plz don't read the first one, the only reason I haven't taken it down is because its the first real story I've written and I kinda wanna keep all my works even though they are an absolute dumpster fire.)
> 
> With that self-depricating statement out of the way...  
> Eat Bananas  
> -76


	3. The power of those who don't want it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding and reassuring. Ft. a lot of Ruby

The weapons shop at Beacon was quite a bit smaller than you would expect from a top of the class academy, but then again. There were only 64 students at Beacon at most, so it wouldn’t make sense to have a big one. Uiharu had taken Shirai’s spear to get it fixed and also to just check out the shop. When she entered she realized that the shop wasn’t empty however. 

“Oh hey Uiharu” Ruby called out when she noticed the other girl. “Waccha up to?”

“Oh, nothing much,” Uiharu shrugged, “I wanted to check out the tools in the shop and also repair my partner's spear. What are you up to?” 

“Nothing much either” Ruby shrugged in turn “Just doing my weekly checkup with Crescent Rose.” She said as she pointed to her scythe lying mostly disassembled on the workbench. Uiharu took the place next to her, laying down shirai’s spear on her table before looking around for a metal bender.

She eventually found a little machine that could straighten pipes, and therefore should also work with the spear. As she was in the process of straightening Shirai’s spear she stole another glance over to where Ruby was working. Ruby had put the scythe part of her weapon back together and was now in the process of inspecting the built in M82. Once Uiharu was done straightening the spear she set it aside to watch Ruby work on her scythe some more. 

“Hey Uiharu,” Ruby mumbled while she was still bent over her work. “If you don’t mind me asking, how did you make your Kokushibyō?”

A distant look shot through Uiharu’s face but it only lasted for a second before it was replaced by a large smile.

“Well, I worked in a weapons repair and parts shop. Judgement weaponry. Me and my mentor, Konori Mii, repaired and built parts for anyone who needed something. We were quite well known for special requests. When I had free time I would use our shop to tinker with robotics. I made the first prototype 4 years ago? I think? I haven’t really kept track. So the first prototype was basically just a barebones walker frame with a handgun strapped onto it. When I first fired the gun the whole thing flew backwards and broke. Apparently I had accidentally loaded it with gravity rounds.” Uiharu laughed at the memory “So when I had repaired the thing I made sure it had normal bullets and fired it again. It actually worked. It was still quite inaccurate and unbalanced but years of constant tinkering in my free time got them to where they are now.”

Ruby had long forgotten her work on Crescent to focus on Uiharu’s story. But there was one thing that she really wanted to know. Or well, two but they were closely related.

“So how did you figure out how to make the plasma and railgun?”

“Honestly?” Uiharu asked “Pure luck. I know I said that I would usually figure something out if I knew how they worked, but the railgun had the problem that it broke if you fired it and the plasma was almost impossible to make with conventional matters. For the railgun I tried to use multiple titanium alloy but they all didn’t work. The most promising was a beta titanium where it was alloyed with cobalt. Though It didn’t work until I accidentally dropped the rails into electrical dust after forging them, melting the dust into the outer layer. That somehow made them stronger and more conductive, allowing for an even faster than calculated shot. For the plasma it was a little less luck and more of a finding from a different experiment, but I had this theory that you could agitate a crystal with electrical or fire dust. So what I did was drop little specs of electrical dust onto a gravity crystal as I believed it to be the safest crystal to try this on. What happened is that it created a surge in gravity strong enough that it turned the air into plasma, but short enough that it didn’t destroy anything. So I made coils out of gravity crystals and made a working plasma coil. And because plasma is just a bunch of loose protons, neutrons and electrons, I could use a basic coil gun setup to shoot it. And that's how I made both guns.” Uiharu shrugged.

“Wow” Ruby said while her face shone in amazement. She still hadn’t fully believed that a single girl could figure out both a plasma and a railgun before she was even an adult, but the proof of the contrary was sitting right next to her.

“But so, you have these 4 amazing little robots walking around you right?”  _ Nod. _

“How do you control them? Like did you program an AI or... “

“Well,” Uiharu said as she got up to put the metal straightener back. “I made a suit to control them. All the Kokushibyō have 3D mapping detectors, which basically gives me a miniature of all of the battle field the Kokushibyō can see. I use that to project a 3D map in my helmet with the position of each one, and I can then determine where they should be and what they should be focusing on. They have some targeting AI to prevent me from shooting humans and a guiding AI that determines the safest and fastest route to the newly appointed position, but other than that it's a lot I still do myself.”

“Wow,” Ruby said in amazement “That’s so cool.”

_ ‘Heh’ _ Uiharu chuckled, clearly not used to all the praise she was getting from the girl. “It's all really cool until someone manages to sneak up on me. Sure I do have gauntlet blades integrated and I'm always carrying two K100 semi-auto pistols on me, but I'm not all that good with them. I just hope I never have to use them. Anyways, Shirai asked me to be back before 5 and it's almost 4:55 so I'm going to our dorm. See ya later Ruby!”

“See ya!”

決定打

_ Why me? _

The question kept ringing thought Saten’s head. Professor Ozpin had made her the team leader. And what did she do after the initial shock? Noting. The rest of her team had already put everything away inside their dorm, even Saten’s items had gotten a place. Then they had brought up some food after Saten forgot to get some herself. By the time Saten had gotten over the initial shock of becoming team leader there was nothing left to do. She felt useless and unworthy of the title of team leader. 

When she had calmed down she had seriously tried to answer the question of why her. She concluded that she was the one that came up with the plan to defeat the death stalker, but that was about it. She didn’t have any melee skills, barely managed to graduate Signal. And most importantly, she didn’t have a semblance.

And during the whole initiation the only three grimm she came across were the Ursa that Misaka had mostly taken care of, the king taiju that Shirai and Uiharu mostly took care of. And the death stalker, where again, Saten had only fired one real shot. In total she had barely done anything at all. 

It had been a few days since she was appointed leader. And how had she led her team? She had them do their own thing. She herself had to be reminded of certain things by her teammates. She was supposed to be the one doing that. 

The Friday after initiation Saten had been so out of it that she had actually ran into Shirai on her way to their next lesson. That had been the tipping point for her as she didn’t even dare to enter her own dorm room anymore. Instead, she had stationed herself outside it after she was sure the rest of her team were inside. She didn’t want any of them to find their leader sulking, but she didn’t know what else to do. 

She had been so lost in thought that she didn’t notice someone walking up to her until they called out.

“Hey, you okay?” 

Ruby said as she sat down next to her. Saten had heard her story from Uiharu. She got bumped 2 years after she managed to largely prevent a robbery. Then became the leader of her team, that also included her sister. Even calling back to her time at Signal she remembers the girl sparring a lot with fellow scythe wielder professor Qrow. The professor never liked to be called by his last name for some reason. Ruby was basically everything Saten was not. She was a prodigy in scythe wielding while Saten couldn’t even handle a sword. Ruby had basically masted her semblance before she entered Signal while Saten had yet to unlock hers. Ruby had grown up in a family of hunters and huntresses while Saten was the first of hers.

“Not really.” Saten mumbled before she laid her chin back on her knees. Arms wrapped around her legs.

“Wanna talk about it?” Ruby ventured.

Saten let out a huf “Maybe”

After a few seconds Ruby placed a tentative hand on Saten’s shoulder.

“If you don’t want to talk, don’t feel forced to. But if you want to, I’m here”

Saten let her hands rest on the ground.

“This might sound rude but…. How did you know Ozpin made the right choice in appointing you as your team’s leader?”

Ruby let out a short ‘ha’ before taking a more comfortable sitting position.

“I asked him, and you know what he said?” Saten shook her head “Ruby, I’ve made more mistakes than any man, woman and child on this planet. But at this moment I would not consider my appointment of leader one of them. Do you?”

“Yes”

Ruby was baffled at the honest response. “Can I know why?”

Saten rested her head back onto the wall of the hall and extended one of her legs past the other. “I’m no real fighter, I’m always somewhat out of range. I have never been able to use any kind of melee weapon with the exception of a baseball bat. I barely graduated Signal. I don’t even have my semblance for crying out loud!”

Ruby let out a small ‘heh’

“I don’t have any fighters in my family so I had no one to teach me before Signal and no one to spar with outside Signal. Back at initiation I barely did anything, heck, I only fired a few shots. I got lucky every step along the way.  _ ‘heh’ _ By now I’m almost convinced that the good luck charm my mother gave me actually works.”

“Well,” Ruby said” If I can tell you anything it’s that you’re focusing way too much on the bad side. You might be a sniper instead of a fist fighter, but that doesn’t mean you’re no fighter at all. As a sniper you can actually see a lot of what's going on in battle, and make a strategy based on that. You might have barely graduated Signal, but I didn’t at all.”

“That’s because unlike me you’re a prodigy. No offence”

“Not the point. I still got beaten by some kids in my class. And you're not alone in the semblance department. Jaune also doesn’t have his semblance yet and he became leader too. I might not have been there at initiation but to get the role of team leader you surely did something. Now I know my family basically purely consists of huntsmen and huntresses, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t have to work to get where I am. And you did too. Ozpin thinks You’re the best to lead the 4 of you. Maybe you should ask your team what they think.”

Ruby finished with a pat on Saten’s shoulder. After she stood up she held out a hand out for Saten who took it reluctantly. She then proceeded to knock on the door of Saten’s dorm, which was opened by Uiharu.

“O hey Ruby, have you seen Saten by any chance? We haven--”

“Hey guys,” Saten replied meekly from behind Ruby, who stepped out of the way to let her enter her dorm, where she was pulled into a quick hug by Uiharu. After Ruby closed the door she was the first to speak up again.

“So, I’m gonna stay here to make sure you talk about what we just discussed. After that I'll be out of your hair.”

Saten took place next to Uiharu on her bed, while Misaka and Shirai sat on the bed opposite them. She let out a long shigh, and opened her mouth to say something. But she didn’t know what to say.

“She doesn’t believe she should be your leader.” Ruby broke the silence. Which caused the three other girls to look at Saten with confusion.

“Eh, Why don’t you?” Shirai asked. “I mean, you were the one to come up with the plan on how to kill the deathstalker.”

“Yeah” Uiharu added excitedly, “You’re probably the most rational thinkers out of all of us, even if I have seen you read some urban legends.”

“And you had really high scores on all the theoretical subjects at Signal. Those are more important for a leader don’t you think? Besides, it can’t be Uiharu because she might freeze if she has to decide what others have to do.  _ ’Hey! _ ’ It can’t be Shirai because she would try to do basically everything by herself.  _ ‘Hey!’ _ and it can’t be me because I have enough self awareness that I might be aggravated a little too easily to be the leader.”

By now Saten was starting to blush at all the compliments.

“Also” Uiharu piped up “Before the teams were announced, and i can still slightly see it. You were sending out a lot of big sister vibes!”

“Well, I am the oldest child of our family”

“See” She said with a big smile “ You know you’re the best to lead us. We all agree. Now it’s just up to you to accept it.”

“Alright, Thank you guys” Saten said with a smile.

“Well,” Ruby said, grabbing the door handle. “I guess that’s my que.”

“Eh actually,” Uiharu said. “We’re going to be a team, so you guys would find out eventually. And Ruby, you’re the first friend I’ve ever had, so…”

While her voice wavered she snakingly raised her hands to her head. Taking off her flower band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the ending was bad. sue me :/  
> Seriously though. after next chapter I'm drawing a blank on what to write about until the dance. help me...
> 
> Eat bananas  
> -76


	4. So.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELP. I've got an announcement......

My dear loyal folweGH, Ugh kuch.. Mm…

I’m sorry. 

I’ve never really stuck to a single fandom, I just wrote for the series I was watching and reading its fanfictions. Mostly because I didn’t really want to limit myself to a singular fandom. I know there are some great writers like this. The duo of spiritypowers and wordswithdragons or zuppi from The Dragon Prince FNDM or LazyCatStuard from the RWBY FNDM and the like come to mind. 

For those that read my story’s and thought “Huh, this was quite decent. I wish this fanfic was longer.” I have a question for you: If you could, would you finish it?

Now, why this long introduction? After 5 published and an unpublished draft, 595 kudos, 53484 words and 9894 hits. After 170 subscriptions, of who there are 9 legends that are subscribed to my personal account. And after 97 wonderful comments, I’m putting all my works, the 5 unfinished and even the one I completely planned but never wrote, up for ‘adoption’. I have all my stories on google docs, so sharing them will be easy. If you’re interested in continuing one of the story’s listed below, leave a comment. I’ll probably contact you via reddit. Once you’ve finished a chapter, send me a message. I’ll Beta read it and upload it with you as the chapter author.

Why am I putting my works up for adoption? Well… I’ve been working on a personal project: a completely OC story, Project M.A.R.C. more info later. 

* * *

My unfinished works in order of writing them

* * *

**Looking for the castle of my heart. [TDP] (dumpster fire)**

_ AU, in the same time period that TDP itself is set in, but the war has already ended. children of the dragon guard need to spend at least a year at a human school. This is where Rayla meets Callum. Chapter 1 Callum and Rayla are 5 and 6 years old. _

This is the first Fic I ever wrote. It was terrible, so I decided to rewrite the chapters. I only got to chapter 2 before I lost all interest. There isn’t a solid direction for this one as it was just written on the fly.

**First Contact [TOH]**

_ The Noceda was a generation ship, designed to support 5 generations. It was on a mission to find suitable worlds because climate change had irreversible effects on earth. Though the mission is doomed from the start as only one couple is sent on the ship. Luz's parents. Her dad dies when she is only 4 months old so the mission will definitely end when she dies. Once they enter the orbit of a promising planet the ship is attacked by a mysterious creature. it looks like she succeeded her mission just in time before her death, but then she is saved. _

This is by far the biggest fic I’ve written, as I got into a part 2. In chapter 8: ‘not a chapter’ I mention 3 other ideas. I’ve never worked these out so you can just take those without giving me credit. I don’t care. I’ve worked out the basic outline for part 2 and the general idea for part 3 of this story, but I’ve seemed to have lost a major part of this story to the empty abyss that is the home of the lost. So I just copied all of what was published on AO3 minus the infamous chapter 8 into a file. I swear I left it somewhere around here though.... *searches literally every file in his google docs drive* *bumps head on unfinished school projects.* *drops random file on encryption on the ground* *rips open the drawer containing all the fanfics that I started in word.* Sigh, seems like I really lost them.. Welp, onto the next one!

**Be(ta)st Siblings! [TOH]**

_ After finding out that her little sister isn't at camp, Victoria tries everything (and by everything I mean EVERYTHING. Legal and illegal) to find luz. Eventually she stumbles upon the illes, just a day before Luz destroys the portal. _

This one is my baby. It's by far the best story i’ve written and I would like to keep it that way. While i’m not really going to judge the quality of the other stories, I’m going to be the ‘Dad that is away from home too much so he had some friends adopt his kid’ in this story. It's mostly up to you what you do with it, because I ended it at the end of an arc, but I’m not gonna accept a dumpster fire continuation. I know that might sound harsh, but if you can get even a fraction better than the word spitting I did in ‘looking for the castle of my heart’ I’ll accept it. I’ve got nothing planned and the main reason for me not writing this story was that I had no clue where to take the story.

1st person POV

**The girl from 1897 [TOH] unwritten**

This is probably the work I planned out the most. Literally the whole story from beginning to end has been conceptualized and laid out. The only thing that has to be done is the writing itself.

It's a story about Amity haunting the house that Luz and Camila are moving into, and Luz is the first person that can actually see Amity. Together they go on the hunt to find out how Amity died, and they discover something more in the process.

**A Certain Grimm Situation [RWBY+ ASSR/TKnR]**

_ It isn't easy to lead a team without a semblance. _

_ it isn't easy fighting with a defective aura. _

_ It isn't easy making friends while on a pedestal. _

_ It isn't easy to see the person you fell head over heels for liking someone else. _

_ Nobody said being a huntress was easy, but never had they thought they had to deal with this. _

_ Follow Saten, Uiharu, Misaka and Shirai as the fourth and final team at beacon: team SUMS. This story follows the major plot points from RWBY while adding in the minor plot points from A Certain Scientific Railgun. _

This one was poorly planned. No two ways about it. The idea was fun but execution proved difficult to say the least. I should mention this here too, but because the girls are always referred to by their last names in the show, I decided to use those as their first names instead. 

**Sword art through time [SAO]**

_ After they won BoB, Kirito and Sinon aren't teleported back to the battle hub. No, they are sent to Airncrad. To the day SAO started. _

If you’re reading this on this work. I’m sorry again. I know I only uploaded a single chapter, but I kinda wrote this thing on the fly and had no clue where to go after chapter two and as I said. Project M.A.R.C….. I did write half of chapter 2 though... might upload it if you ask nicely...

1st person POV

Now for those that wanted to know what I’m working on:

* * *

Project M.A.R.C.

Heaviest spoilers are censored, not cut out. :)

* * *

**Setting:**

Semi sci-fi world, think 2040 or so. There are 2 major powers in this world (Igna and Terrum), but they are in a cold war. Marc lives in Igna, they are known to be the aggressor in this cold war and the more scientifically advanced, though they have a smaller army.

Igna’s society is based of western culture. Terrum of Asian.

**Back story.**

Marc *****, though most of his body is the same as a regular Human's, his eyesight is a lot better than even the world record. The project involving him was originally designed to ****, but the research was boycotted by the main researchers. Instead they focused on giving him an as normal as possible life. Sending him to school was part of that plan. Though he was sped through grade school by tutors, because it would be weird having someone that looks like they’re 17 attending. Because of this, Marc has never had any real friends other than the researchers, though they are more like parents to him. Quite literally also because the researchers have 'adopted' (kidnap and then ****) him. While he looks and is registered as 17, he is actually only **** years old. With the first year consisting of training for the programme, he was 'designed' to look like a kind added between **** while on missions.

M.A.R.C. stands for Military ****. Though he isn't as much a **** as a **** by the amount of **** that was done. Only about **** are the same ****, which are mostly on appearance.

He was ******. The downside of all these **** is that he has to take medication. 

Marc's best subject in school is physics with an average score of 102, and his worst subject is forgin languages at 85.

The dad (James) is a **** and the mom (Anna) is a general children's doctor. They were already married before the project started so they made the best 'hands on' team for the project. 

**Powers**

Marc has already reached his full potential at the beginning of the story. 

Marc has ***** allowing him for vision up to 20/.5 (what a normal person can only see when it's half a meter away, he can see at 20) 

Marc has had a lot of fun training, mostly with snipers but he knows how to handle most other guns. Excluded are the reloading of anything without a 'normal' magazine or bolt action single bullet insert, and the unjamming of anything other than snipers, M17s and M4s.

Marc owns a Barret M82A1 anti materiel rifle and an M17 Sig Sauer handgun. He has a licence to carry both concealed. Though because of the size and weight of the Barrett he only carries the Sig on the streets.

**Flaws**

Marc is too quick in making decisions, impulsive. He is somewhat gullible and easily distracted, unless he is in a fight.

Of course Marc Is hesitant to talk about his past, because *****.

Marc does not acknowledge his own humanity.

Marc is easily tempted to fight when the life of someone else is at stake. And with fight I mean a hunt, pursuit or other form of chasing and making sure the person is safe.

**Personality**

Because Marc is ***** years old he ****. He likes books, especially comics. He's shy yet will not back down from soothing he believes in. 

His hair is dyed a very dark blue and his eyes are cobalt blue. He usually wears a lot of monochrome clothes (white, grey and black). Usually hoodies. Though he does always pair them with (dark)blue jeans. His clothes also tend to be a bit baggy. 

Marc's shyness is mostly caused by him being ostracized because of his eye and hair color.

**Friend**

Hannah is a kind and caring person, she's very energetic yet a bit of a pushover. She shares his love for books.

Semi-long brown hair tied up in a ponytail and brown eyes. Usually wears a lot of red.

(need to work this out more)

**Plot**

Marc and Hannah meet after Marc has a running in with ****.

Friendship building.

Hannah tries to ****, backfired because ****, and gets ******.

Marc steps in and ****, only gets ****. **** hold Marc back. When it looks like ****, Marc pulls out his Sig. When *** Marc shoots the leg off of ****. (aggressive, I know)

Secret spilling, someone was listening. Marc tells Hannah how he ****, how his parents boycotted the experiments, ****. After this point the person listening leaves. Then ****. Marc tells her that ****. Hannah talks some sense into him,****.

  
  


One of **** is ****, and **** because they *****.

When they fail to **** they **** instead.

****. The *** of '*****' the ******** "****" is ****. The **** requests **** to be ***** by ****. This is *** a ****, so ******. He **** in a *** that is *** to **** the ******. He **** before ***** and **** it. In the following conversation this line should be used. "Now about *****. It isn't exactly **** but it’s still ***** to *****. And as you **** I'm *****." * **** out *** *

So there you have it. I don’t want to reveal too much, but give you a little teaser at least.

  
  
  


For the 9 legends that are subbed to my acc. Don’t read this 5 times, that would just be a waste of time.

  
  


Again, for those of you that wanted to see more of my fanfictions, I’m sorry.

-76

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism and tips are more than welcome, I won't be insulted.


End file.
